Beauty and the Lizard
Cast *Belle - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *Beast - Rango *Gaston - Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *LeFou - Dick Dastardly *Maurice - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit; 1977) *Lumiere - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Cogsworth - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Potts - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Chip - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Eva (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) *The Wardrobe - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Sultan the Footstool - Lucifer (Cinderella) *The Stove - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) *Philippe - Pegasus (Hercules) *Prince Adam - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Bimbettes - Megara (Hercules), Rapunzel (Tangled), and Pocahontas *Monsieur D'Arque - Mandrake (Epic) *The Peddler Woman - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *The Enchantress - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes *Beauty and the Lizard part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Lizard part 2 - "Pepper Ann" *Beauty and the Lizard part 3 - Aka Meets Mandrake *Beauty and the Lizard part 4 - Bilbo Baggins's Invention *Beauty and the Lizard part 5 - Bilbo Baggins Gets Lost *Beauty and the Lizard part 6 - Bilbo Baggins Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Lizard part 7 - Humbert the Huntsman Propose to Pepper Ann *Beauty and the Lizard part 8 - Pepper Ann Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Lizard part 9 - Pepper Ann's New Room *Beauty and the Lizard part 10 - "Humbert the Huntsman" *Beauty and the Lizard part 11 - Pepper Ann Meets Kanga, Roo, and Mrs. Frog *Beauty and the Lizard part 12 - Pepper Ann is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Lizard part 13 - Pepper Ann Leaves Her Room/Meeting Archimedes and Sebastian *Beauty and the Lizard part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Lizard part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Pepper Ann Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Lizard part 16 - Pepper Ann Runs Off/Rango Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Lizard part 17 - Humbert the Huntsman Plans a Scheme with Mandrake *Beauty and the Lizard part 18 - Something Special For Pepper Ann/"Something There" *Beauty and the Lizard part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Lizard part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Lizard part 21 - Pepper Ann Set Rango Free *Beauty and the Lizard part 22 - Humbert the Huntsman's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Lizard part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Lizard part 24 - Rango vs. Humbert the Huntsman *Beauty and the Lizard part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Lizard part 26 - Ending Credits Gallery Pepper ann leaning pepper ann 2923122 290 400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as Belle Rango.jpg|Rango as the Beast Humbert.jpg|Humbert the Huntsman as Gaston DickDastardly.png|Dick Dastardly as LeFou The-Hobbit-TV-1977-Rankin-Bass-ScreenShot-02.jpg|Bilbo Baggins as Maurice Swordinthestone_527.jpg|Archimedes as Lumiere Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Cogsworth Kanga.png|Kanga as Mrs. Potts tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2227.jpg|Roo as Chip Eva_penguins_of_madagascar_movie.png|Eva as Fifi the Feather Duster Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as the Wardrobe Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Sultan the Footstool Classified penguins.png|Classified as the Stove Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as Philippe Doug Funnie.jpg|Doug Funnie as Prince Adam Megara.jpg|Megara, NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel, and Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as the Bimbettes Mandrake.png|Mandrake as Monsieur D'Arque Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel as the Peddler Woman Aurora 360.jpg|Princess Aurora as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs